Adieu
by Poison doux amer
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 6 !Sirius aimait se balader de temps à autre dans les champs de fleur. Il avait une grande passion pour les orchidées.


**Auteur :** Mel

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Genre :** triste, et SPOILER TOME 6 !

**Couple :** Ehé ! Il n'y en a pas quoique, on peut un peu le sous-entendre

**Adieu**

* * *

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux embués de larmes qui lentement coulaient le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser sur sa couette verdâtre. Pourquoi ? C'était injuste que tant de gens meurent par sa faute, en voulant le protéger d'un mage noir qu'il devrait forcément affronter un jour ou l'autre… Sentant un sanglot monter dans sa gorge, il fit tout son possible pour ne pas pousser cet immense cri de désespoir, qu'il tentait en vain de retenir depuis la mort de Sirius, un an plus tôt.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, quelques semaines auparavant, il avait énormément réfléchit, en arrivant à la conclusion suivante. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas laisser mourir d'autres gens. Il ne supportait plus de lire la gazette, en se demandant si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, était mort aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas tenir comme cela dans un état d'inquiétude constante pour tous les gens qui l'entourent. Harry avait refusé de retourner plus de trois jours chez les Dursley, ne supportant pas les regards noirs de cette famille qu'il détestait tout autant que Snape. Non… Il ne devait plus penser à lui, sinon il risquait encore de défoncer les murs de sa chambre à grands coups de poings. Le sorcier inspira lentement, essayant de calmer cette haine, qui au fil des années ne s'étaient jamais atténués envers cet homme qui avait été tout aussi méprisant que lui… Mais Harry, lui, n'avait pas causé la perte des parents de Snape, tout aussi haineux qu'il était.

Il était venu vivre chez Remus, car le professeur Mcgonagall lui en avait intimé l'ordre. Malgré ces nombreuses protestations, on ne lui laissa guère le choix. Il était à présent dans cette maison calme, dans une chambre calme et où un homme calme préparait à manger comme tous les soirs. Mais Harry, lui, n'était pas calme du tout. S'il l'avait pu, il serait sorti par la fenêtre pour retrouver ces traîtres et les tuer à mains nues. Seulement, la maison était gardée par une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il soupira. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours il serait un pantin que l'on manie à sa guise. Seul sa mort le libérerait de toute cette protection qui en somme, ne servait à rien.

A huit heures, Remus toqua à la porte, le dîner de Harry sur un plateau. Le survivant n'était pas descendu une fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas mangé non plus. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Remus qui commençait à se demander, si l'état mental du jeune sorcier avait tenu face à tous ces meurtres. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui, posant le plateau à quelques centimètres de là. Le jeune homme s'était retourné en le voyant arriver, mais le loup-garou n'avait aucun doute. Il avait encore pleuré.

Il aurait voulu le soutenir, lui dire que lui aussi, il souffrait de la mort de Sirius, que le fait d'entendre son nom le faisait pleurer, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Remus connaissait Sirius, James et Lily alors que Harry, lui, les avaient tous perdus trop tôt et cela se voyait dans son regard vide, telle une pierre tombale à laquelle on ne rend jamais visite.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il calmement, assit sur le lit du survivant qui ne lui montrait que son dos.

Pas de réponse.

- Ecoute Harry, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi… Je sais que la mort de… la mort de Sirius et celle de Dumbledore t'ont beaucoup affecté, mais tu dois réapprendre à vivre pour…

- Pour vaincre Voldemort ? S'écria-t-il d'un coup, se levant afin de faire face à un Lunard totalement abasourdi.

L'homme l'observa un certain moment. Harry avait beaucoup grandit en deux ans. Ses cheveux avait un peu poussé mais son visage lui, ressemblait toujours autant à James. Une copie conforme qu'il n'osait pas regarder dans les yeux, tant la douleur le brûlait tout au fond de lui.

- Pour vivre ta vie, Harry.

Le brun eut un rire sans joie. Le genre de rire que Remus n'aimait particulièrement pas, car en général, il s'apparentait à James, lorsque le jeune homme perdait la tête tant sa rage arrivait à son paroxysme.

- Vivre ma vie ? Mais tu n'as pas compris qu'elle est foutue ! Que jamais je ne serait heureux que tous les gens que j'aime sont morts par ma faute ! Et toi, tu me demandes de vivre ma vie…

Les yeux de Remus s'emplirent de larme. La mort de Sirius lui causait tant de souffrance et voir parler Harry de cette façon, révélait que le jeune homme aussi avait tout aussi mal. Il aurait voulu crier à cet instant, mais il se retint, observant le brun qui pleurait doucement, en silence.

Tant de choses se passaient dans son esprit. Des cris de désespoir incessant, de la haine, de la rage et pourtant, ce n'était ce sentiment qui menait la danse. La compréhension. Un sentiment étrange qui l'avait submergé depuis la disparition de son ami. Oui, il comprenait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Il aimait Harry plus que tout au monde, il s'agissait d'un des seuls liens qui le raccrochait à son passé. Et lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était en danger, il s'était élancé pour le sauver. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'amour qu'il portait pour toi était fort… murmura lunard, semblant ailleurs.

En entendant ces paroles, Harry releva la tête, fixant Remus avec intensité. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Sirius se sacrifie pour lui, par amour, non… Ces pleures reprirent, mêlés à une rage féroce qui le poussa à se diriger vers le mur le plus proche, et à frapper, frapper jusqu'à ce que ces poings en saignent, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit de la même intensité que celle qu'il ressentait, tout au fond de son âme. Remus resta, quelques instants à l'observer, les larmes coulant de ses joues jusqu'à ses lèvres. Revenant à la réalité, il s'élança jusqu'au jeune homme et lui prit les poings, l'empêchant ainsi de se martyriser encore plus.

- Arrête Harry, ça ne ramènera pas Sirius, ni Dumbledore…

Il s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Tous morts, pour lui. Et cette rage qui ne voulait décroître et cet homme devant lui, qui avait tout aussi mal, mais qui se taisait depuis trop longtemps. Remus, doucement, prit Harry dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer comme il pouvait. On ne lui avait jamais appris à soulager l'âme des gens tristes. Il avait toujours perdu pied lorsque les personnes qu'il aimait lui demandaient réconfort. Malgré cela, ce soir, ce fut son cœur qui mena la danse et c'est sûrement grâce à lui, qu'il put enfin sentir un soupir soulagé de l'adolescent, pressé contre son cœur.

- Tous… Ils se sont tous sacrifiés pour moi… Je vais sûrement mourir… Ils ont perdu la vie pour rien !

Le loup-garou resserra un peu plus son étreinte, murmurant des mots rassurant à l'oreille du sorcier, tentant en plus des gestes, de lui donner réconfort avec des mots, qui étaient dérisoires certes, mais qui parfois, valait plus que tout au monde.

- Ils sont morts parce qu'ils avaient confiance en toi. Ils voulaient un monde meilleur. Ils savaient dans quoi ils s'embarquaient Harry, ils le savaient…

Ces phrases ne furent que des murmures aux yeux du brun qui écoutait chacune de ses paroles, comme celle d'un homme sage en qui il avait toujours eu confiance.

- Sirius aimait se balader de temps à autre dans les champs de fleur. Il avait une grande passion pour les orchidées. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais il les fixait des heures durant à ne rien dire, comme dans des pensées profondes et philosophiques. J'aimais le voir ainsi, car j'avais l'impression alors qu'il était en paix avec lui-même.

Harry soupira et, dans un souffle, murmura doucement :

- Demain, on ira acheter des orchidées pour orner sa tombe. Ainsi peut-être, la paix qu'il ressentait, parcourra aussi nos cœurs.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, comprenant le jeune garçon pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Toute la soirée, ils restèrent dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre, le blond racontant des milliers d'anecdotes sur Sirius, parfois même sur Dumbledore. Tous deux se vidaient de leur douleur en restant ensemble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Remus et Harry achetèrent les orchidées que Sirius aimait et, comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils allèrent jusqu'au cimetière où il était enterré, et lui firent un dernier hommage, un dernier adieu.

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**Adieu Sirius snif.**

**Je voulais lui rendre un petit hommage au travers de cette fik. J'aimais énormément ces personnes et savoir qu'il est mort m'a tellement dégoûté et attristé. **

**Review please…**


End file.
